Metal clad cable (“MC”) typically has two or more insulated conductors enclosed in an armor of interlocking metal tape, or a smooth corrugated metal sheath typically made of aluminum or galvanized steel. Typically, a polyester (Mylar®), or polypropylene insulating tape is wrapped around the insulated conductor bundle, and the metal sheath is wrapped around the insulating tape. MC cable is manufactured with a green insulated grounding conductor, and this conductor, in combination with the metallic armor, comprises the equipment grounding path when used with approved fittings. TECK cable or Jacketed Metal Clad (“JMC”) cable are MC cable variants that comprise a flexible aluminum or steel armor and overall flame-retardant PVC jacket. TECK/JMC cables are used in industry for wet or dry locations, cable tray runs, or are attached to building structure, above grade or buried in earth. The jacket typically is made of extruded PVC and is raintight and oil resistant.
Transition fittings are used to transition from cable/conduit to different cable/conduit. Some transition fittings are used to transition from one or more cables, such as TECK/JMC cables, to rigid conduit, such as electrical metallic tubing (“EMT”). A duplex transition fitting typically transitions from two electrical cables to a single rigid conduit. Although TECK/JMC cables are raintight, certain transition fittings for such cables, such as duplex transition fittings, are not raintight. As a result, such fittings do not seal exposed conductors within the fitting from rain or other liquids in the ambient atmosphere.
It is an object of the present invention, and/or of the disclosed embodiments thereof, to overcome one or more of the above-described drawbacks and/or disadvantages of the prior art.